


221B: Brontosaurus

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no such thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Brontosaurus

There was a particular shriek made by John Watson [#4: indignation] that Sherlock thought sounded exactly like a pterodactyl. It was a rare shriek (made even rarer because of the infrequency with which John produced such a noise), but was fast becoming Sherlock’s favourite.

The most recent use of shriek #4 had come mere seconds ago, when John had woken suddenly and without warning from a deep slumber. Sherlock had been busy experimenting, and thought it wholly unreasonable that John should shove him away and off the bed so suddenly when Sherlock was trying (and, Sherlock sighed, failing) to take a sample from a sleeping John.

“What are you doing?!”

“Recovering from your onslaught. You sound like a pterodactyl when you shriek.”

“I… Sherlock - that was not an answer.”

“Trying to take… a sample.”

“Right. Okay. Then who cares what I sound like, pterodactyl, Brontosaurus or whatever. We agreed that there is to be no experimenting on me without prior consent!”

“I –“

“And no, I do not remember giving my consent, manipulated or not.”John threw a pillow at him. “You’re on the sofa tonight for that.”

“But John…”

“No buts. Goodnight Sherlock.”

Fine. In the doorway Sherlock turned back to John.

“What now, Sherlock?”

“John. I must inform you.” In all seriousness “There is no such thing as a Brontosaurus.” 


End file.
